1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to green energy technologies and more particularly relates to a solar energy system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional the photoelectric conversion efficiency of the silicon-based solar cells have efficiencies ranging below 20%. Compound semiconductor solar cells, based on III-V compounds, have greater than 20% efficiency. However, they are still not widely applied due to the high costs. Thin film solar cells are lower in cost, but are inferior in the photoelectric conversion efficiency and the stability compared to the foregoing solar cells. Meanwhile, the silicon-based solar cells are too heavy for user to be carriered. Therefore, there is a need to develop a portable folded solar energy system.
Besides, flexible solar cells include dye-sensitized solar cells (DSSC), polymer photovolties cells and thin film solar cells. The dye-sensitized solar cells and polymer photovolties cells have low cost, but are unfavorable compared to other flexible solar cells because of the photoelectric conversion efficiency of only 5%. The thin film solar cells have photoelectric conversion efficiency ranging from 10% to 13%. However, the production yield is low and only connecting sections are flexible.